The Swords of the Man Slayers
by speedyRaven
Summary: Now Kyo knows what kenshin can do, and will stop at nothing to beat him. Rurouni Kenshin Samurai Deeper Kyo crossover My first Story R
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, or Rurouni Kenshin. Wish I did.

The Swords of the Manslayers

Prologue

The Forest was quiet except for three travelers, and their loud complaining. Most of the group wasn't loud all, but one.

Demon eyes Kyo lead the group, followed by Tokougawa. Yuya was the one doing all the complaining. Which was driving Kyo insane, while the Red Tiger was trying to cheer her up. " Can't we stop for a break or something?" Yuya complained and asked.

Kyo was getting more angry then annoyed, " You don't have to follow me." He took a moment to think of what he should say. " Actually I would prefer if you stopped."

" You're not getting that lucky." She informed. _You're worth all this pain and trouble Demon Eyes Kyo._ Yuya thought.

"And where Yuya goes I go." Tokougawa jumped in.

" Pathetic," Kyo sighed to himself. He looked back, and glared. Noticing the glare the Red Tiger jumped behind Yuya. Yuya on the other hand didn't seem all that bothered by it.( Which also annoyed Kyo.) A slight laugh came from Kyo who was enjoying the fear that Tokougawa was feeling. That was a favorite hobby of his seeing peoples fear, before he killed them. " Don't worry I won't kill you... Yet." His small laugh started to grow lughed.

" Sorry," Tokougawa said embarrassed by his action in the presence of Kyo.

" That amused me." Quickly his evil laughing stopped.

Tokougawa whisper to Yuya. " I that a good thing?"

" I think," she whispered back."But I really don't know what's good and bad with him."

Out of no where Tokougawa fell to the ground. Kyo stopped, and looked over his shoulder, and gave a slight smile. Tokougawa looked around, to find the cause of his fall was a piece of dirty paper. Just as the paper started to blow away Yuya caught it. "That hurt." Tokougawa announced on deaf ears. " So what is it?"

Yuya completely ignored his question, and continued to read. The paper was a wanted ad. The man it was describing was of a samurai. She skipped over all the description and went right the reward." WHAT," Yuya yelled to no one in particular. " The reward is was the same as Demon Eyes Kyo's one million ryu."

Now Kyo was starting to take interest in the paper, and the excitement. Ok, now he wanted to see the paper, so he grabbed it out of Yuya hand. "Give me that ugly." She didn't even seem to notice what he just called her. Kyo wasn't very affected by the reward offer. "Probably a fake."

"Come on now, do you really think some one would fake the Hitokiri Battosai?" A voice came from behind them.

Kyo drew his sword as he turned. "Now is that a way to treat an old women?" It was an old lady. Other then the fact she was old she was also short, with white short hair. Kyo didn't care who it was, for sneaking up on him he was going to kill her. With one quick strike Kyo felt his blade pierce something. Now his back was to the old lady, smiling at his easy victory. "Very aggressive aren't we... Demon Eyes Kyo."

_The voice is the old lady's, but my Muramasas hit her. I Felt it. _Kyo thought as he turned to see the old lady standing in the same place. She turned , and in her withered hand was a stick. Slowly the stick broke into two pieces. " Close, but you missed the target."She took a deep breath. then the grandma looking lady then continued. " Now do you wish to speak, or must I beat you some more?"

Instead of attacking again Kyo returned his sword to it's rightful place. " So what do you want to talk about?"


	2. CH1 Old History

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, or Rurouni Kenshin. Wish I did.

The swords of the Manslayers

Chapter 1 Old History.

"The better question is what do you want." The old lady smiled" May be to be the strongest" She took a few small steps forward. "Since you're taking no interest in the Battosai you don't want to hear my story" Her smile disappeared as she walked.

"Wait" Yuya started. " Kyo might not want to hear, but me and him will." She pointed to Tokougawa. " Because if this guy is real then I want to know about him so I can catch him."

Another larger smile crossed her withered face. "Very well. It starts about the same time you became a legend..."

-Flashback- (In Kyoto during Bakumatsu)

A young looking samurai who couldn't be older then 18, walked the small streets. His sword sat ready to be drawn instantly if he should need it.

Suddenly a much older man stepped out of the shadows with a sword , in a failed attempt to ambush the the warrior. As quick as lightning the Battosai's sword was drawn. Soon the man was no longer alone. Many other older men jumped out of the same shadows. Each was carrying a weapon in their hands. This move caught the red haired man off guard, but if he had learned anything it was to expect the unexpected.

Before the small army of men made their move the samurai vanished. Not more then a second later men started to fall, wounded by what appeared to be the air.

Most tried to run away once they saw the speed of the Battosai. "Run away" shouted one of the leaders of this plan. By that time however most were already dead, or seriously wounded. Even the ones who tried to run at first attack of the young man. Refusing to look back on his fallen comrades he just kept running.

The long haired samurai looked over at him. His sword now drenched in blood, was being raise for one final attack. With agile speed he rushed the scared man, and drove the sword into his chest.

-End Flashback-

"And that would be my story" The lady finished.

Kyo and the others now were sitting on the ground, all but Kyo who was leaning against a tree. Yuya listened very carefully, since after all she was going to capture him. Kyo on the other hand wasn't to interested in the story. Meanwhile Tokougawa was thinking on what it would be like to be as famous and strong as Kyo, or this Battosai.

"Thanks for the bedtime story." Kyo said as he got up. "If he is real watch while I find him this Battosai, and prove I'm the strongest." As he walked away a smirk slipped across his face.

Yuya noticed that Kyo was walking away without them. " Hey, wait for us." She shouted after him. Both the Red Tiger and Yuya sprinted to catch up with him.

"Don't be so sure" the likely grandma sighed softly. "Go to Edo if you wish to fine the the Battosai." She informed them.

Now Yuya was still reading and rereading the dirty slip of paper. _I can't believe it, with that mush money I wouldn't need to turn Kyo in. _The thought made her happy. If this plan went well she wouldn't need to endanger herself trying to turn Kyo in.

"Sooo..." Tokougawa started. "What does this guy look like? I'm betting he's tall and strong" A huge smile appeared on his face. "I'll even beat him for you."

"No" Kyo objected. "I'm going to kill this Battosai."

Tokougawa backed off carefully"Ok, he's yours. So back to my question."

Yuya moved her eyes up the page to the description. "Let's see. He's about 5'2"

tall, with reddish-orange hair. According to this he has purple eyes..." Just then she notices a chunk of the description was covered in mud. "Hey, a piece of mud is covering up a sentence, with an important detail."

The group continued to walk. "Doesn't matter." Kyo took a deep breath. "I'll just kill everybody with a sword. At some point I'll find him." He looked around. "Are we there yet, ugly"

Now Yuya was mad. Demon Eyes Kyo was always calling her that. _ I know has a fancy nickname, but that doesn't give him the right to call me that. Ok don't get bent out of shape I won't have to put up with him much longer. _

"Hey I just asked you a question." Kyo demanded.

"Just shut up" she answered

Kyo seemed amused by her bravery. _Dose she really think she could beat me. _Kyo imaged the fight. It seemed it would be boring from his angle.

During the fight Tokougawa had ran up ahead, when he reached the top he yelled"Guy's I'm guessing that we arrived in Edo."

Instantly Kyo's head shot up. Now his full attention was to the task ahead. He was going to find the Battosai then kill him, and once he did that he would just have to finish off Kyoshiro to be the strongest samurai. That pleased him greatly. _If all goes well I'll have the title the manslayer._

"Yes" Tokougawa said. Kyo now was confused, because Yuya and Tokougawa had been talking about something else. "But I think we should rest before he hunt him down." He gestured to Kyo. "Because if the Battosai is at full strength, and your not that's bad news."

"No, I'm going to find and kill the Battosai now." Kyo yelled.

Yuya couldn't stand any more of need to be the best. "You can find the Battosai on your own. Me and Red Tiger here are going to get something to eat." With that she walked away. Tokougawa looked over to Yuya then back to Kyo. Knowing that Kyo was in a really bad mood , he decide to go with Yuya.

With a deep sigh Kyo silently walked toward the others, who have no idea he was following them.

AN: I know parts of this should be rated higher, but I wasn't planning for those parts at the beginning.


	3. CH2 The Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, or Rurouni Kenshin. Wish I did.

Swords of the Man Slayers

Chapter 2 The Hunt

Yuya and Red Tiger sat on the floor in a restaurant. Yuya was having tea, while the Red Tiger had sushi.

"Ok" Yuya started" We need to gather the facts, before we help Kyo." She took a breath in. "I'll be surprised if Kyo even finds the Battosai."

"Don't doubt what he can do." A smile crossed his face. " I bet by the time we're done he'll already have beat the Battosai."

Yuya didn't like that idea. "I hope not, because then we couldn't get his head, and collect the bounty."

"Good point." Tokougawa agreed.

Silence followed. Neither of them really wanted to speak, about Kyo anymore. Both were coming up with ideas on how to find their next bounty. The silence was broken by a small argument next to them.

The argument started over who was the strongest warrior. Four names came up most often. Two were ones Yuya knew well. The Battosai and Demon Eyes Kyo, but the other two she hadn't. The others were Sagara Sanosuke and Soujirou Seta. . "Every one knows that Demon eyes Kyo would win." One of the older men protested."He's faster then Sanosuke."

"Yes, but the Battosai and Soujirou are far faster the Kyo." The man next to him said. "The only problem is that Sanosuke is far stronger then all of them." The black haired man stopped. "This is a hard choice."

Listening to the argument gave Yuya an idea. Slowly she walked towards the group.

Now every man was starting to agree with the black haired man. The man had made his final choice the Battosai. He explained his answer. "I've seen the Battosai fight. As fast as lightning he struck men down."

The older gray haired man from before spoke again. " Perhaps, but I saw Demon eyes Kyo fight. Lucky that I lived to tell the tale." A giant smile lingered on his face, like it was an honor to live, which it kinda was. "Demon Eyes Kyo is fast and strong, while the Battosai's only fast."

"Excuse me." Yuya interrupted. "Can I ask you for your help"

The five men looked over at her. The younger ones more so the the older ones. The older people were more annoyed then the others. The black haired man looked at her kindly. "So what would a young lady like yourself need help with"

"I just have a question." She answered. Before he could say anything Yuya continued."You said you saw the Battosai , so what does he look like"

The man only looked at her. "True I've seen the Battosai, but it was dark . All I saw was his long red hair and cross shaped scar on his left cheek. Don't know what good that would do you, because they're common facts." He paused trying to remember something "Now I remember! The Battosai is now living in a dojo by the center of town."

Finally Yuya had what she wanted to know._ Now I'll find Kyo tell him where the Battosai is. Have Kyo kill him, and collect the reward. _Politely she bowed to the man, before her and the Red Tiger left. Not before noticing a person who looked a lot like Kyo sitting in the corner. His eyes were covered by shaggy black hair. The two completely ignored him, and continued to walk.

"Now we find Kyo before he goes on a killing spree." the Red Tiger explained.

Yuya nodded. Quickly the thought occurred to her If Kyo killed more people the reward for jhis head would go up, but that would wreck her plan of leaving once the Battosai was dead. "Let's go find Kyo."

Silently Kyo walked up behind them. "So did you find where he is" His voice was calm, but full ambition.

His voice caused both Yuya and Tokougawa to jump. "Kyo" Yuya said surprised.

Kyo's eye's demanded an answer immediately. "Ah.. Yeah we found something." Yuya informed. His glare thinned to evil eyes. "He supposedly lives in a dojo by the center of town."

"Anything else" He asked again.

Red Tiger tried to take Kyo's anger from Yuya. "He has a scare on his face, like a cross."

"Good" the tension in his voice left. "Now I'll go find this Battosai." Quickly he headed towards the center of town.

After about five minutes of walking the group arrived at the center. "Now what" Kyo demanded."I'm getting bored."

"Can you be any less patient" Yuya said angered by his impatience. "I've been looking for a dojo, or for the Battosai."

A young boy came up to Kyo, and asked"you're a samurai."

"Looks like we have a genius." Kyo stated rudely.

Yuya just stared at the little boy, until he spoke again. You must be looking for the other samurai." Now Kyo was also staring at him. "He lives about a mile from here." The young boy pointed south.

Again the travelers were off searching for the famed Battosai, and the dojo where he lives.


	4. CH3 Any One Home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, or Rurouni Kenshin. Wish I did.

Swords of the Man Slayers

CH3 Any One Home?

Soon a small dojo came into view. Both small and tall trees surrounded a few small structures. A small wall and gate blocked the way in.

"I guess this would be it." Yuya commented, as they came to the gate. "So what now?"

Kyo only looked at her and said. "What do you think?" With great ease he slashed the door down, and walked in.

The room was empty. Not one student, or person was here. The Red Tiger acknowledged, "No ones here." _Lucky for whoever lives here._ He thought. " I wonder who lives here it looks abandoned."

Yuya clarified, "It couldn't be, because it's so clean. It looks like we missed them. _Shoot there goes my bounty. _"We could just wait here for them to come back."

"I'm not going to wait." Kyo squawked. "I want to kill the damn Battosai NOW."_ The sooner I find him the sooner I can go back to finding my body._ "Come On we're leaving."

Quickly Kyo left, leaving Yuya and Tokougawa standing in the empty dojo. _ I hate that guy. He's always just walking off. _ Yuya thought furiously._ Kyo is so hard to follow. _ By the time she snapped back to reality Tokougawa had already left. "Hey wait for me."

Not long after Yuya had caught up the group was back in the center of town. _Where is the damn Battosai he has to be here somewhere._ Kyo thought to himself. He needed to find this samurai soon, or he'd start to get bored of the hunt. That's when killing every one with a sword plan returned to his mind. Being a Hitokiri wasn't completely against him.

Now Yuya was reading the profile again, asking people if they'd seen any one like him. A few said they had seen someone like that earlier that day. _ We're so close. _Yuya thought happily. One old man stepped forward and answered her question before she could ask it. "Yes I've seen the Battosai back in Kyoto, during the Bakumatsu." Yuya was about to say something when the man continued. " And I just saw him about ten minutes ago in the market place."

"Great thanks," she said as he finished.

"Don't get to carried a way trying to find the Battosai,' he shouted after her. "You might end up in more trouble then you realize."

"I think I know where the Battosai is." Yuya yelled once she was close enough for the other two to hear her.

"Where," Kyo demanded? "Tell me now."

She looked at him angrily. "Tell me now or my sword will be in you."

"fine he's somewhere in the market." She answered.

"Good." Kyo said. _Not long now before there's another dead samurai. _That thought pleased him.


	5. CH4 Unfair Fight

Disclaimer: Right now I Really wish I own both the shows, but sadly I don't.

S+R: I finally updated.

Swords of the man Slayers.

CH 4 Unfair fight

The market place was very crowded, with people running around, buying stuff, selling stuff. Most of what was sold was rice or other foods, which caused a clash of many different smells.

Demon Eyes Kyo, Yuya, and the Red Tiger walked around, looking for any sign of the great Hitokiri Battosai. The only problem was that they couldn't any trace of the famed man slayer.

Yuya not paying any attention to where she was going, accidentally walked into a young looking man. The man was fitting the description Battosai, but to Yuya the man looked was to weak. He looked more like a woman, with his long red hair. The other problem with the picture was that he was carrying to barrels of rice for a young girl.

Once the teenage looking guy got up, he helped Yuya up. "Sorry that I am." He glanced around before continuing. "I wasn't looking."

"You better be sorry Kenshin." The young lady answered. "That was our dinner for a while." With that said she pounded him on the head.

So now the woman looking man had a name, true it was an interesting name, but a name none the less. _No one could confuse a name like Kenshin, with a name like Battosai._

Another younger boy came up to the other two. He looked atleast five years younger then Kenshin. Hung over his back was what looked like a wooden sword. "Hey ugly, what happened?"

"What did you just call me Yahiko?" The girl shouted.

"What do you think," the newly named boy stated, as he stuck his tongue out.

Kyo watched in amusement. _I like this kid already. Too bad I'll have to kill him along with his friend the Battosai. _The purple eyed man broke Kyo's thoughts. "What?"

"You look confused that you do." Kenshin remarked, "do you require help?"

"None of your damn business," Kyo replied.

"Very well," thet huge smile never left his face. He grabbed what was left of the rice, and started to walk back towards the dojo.

Yuya walked up next to Kyo once the strangers were gone. "So what do you think, is he the real Battosai?"

Kyo completely ignored her. His red eyes followed the red haired man and his friends. Some how he knew that he was the real Battosai. _Soon I'll kill you. _He promised in his head. Once the the Battosai was sure he wasn't being followed he started to follow him.

"Again he walks away," Yuya commented. "The only reason I follow him is to get the money, but with him just walking off like this, I'll never get the reward." She sighed.

The farther the trio got from the market the less busy. _Perfect._ Kyo thought to himself. Kenshin and his friends were still in the samurai's sight.

_Now! _Kyo told himself as he drew his sword, and lunged at the the long red head. "Die."

Kenshin seemed to sense the on coming attack, and jumped up into the air, dropping the barrels of rice in the process. With his right hand he grabbed for the his sword, only to remember that today he wasn't carrying one.

Yahiko and Kaoru didn't realize they had been attacked until he was standing in front of them, with his sword stuck in a tree. Kyo pulled his sword out, as if the tree was cloth.

"That wasn't what i had expected." Kyo smiled a devilish smile, "Your the first to dodge that attack. Do you think you could do it again, Battosai?" The smile turned into an annoying laugh.

Kenshin only looked at him, and sighed, "you are fast that you are, but you attack an unarmed opponent."

"Like I really care," Kyo taunted back.

He looked striaght into Kyo's eyes, and somehow knew that he meant business. "Then perhaps a word of warning," Kyo only looked at him, "you can't defeat this one using the same technique that Saito uses."

"That who uses?" Kyo didn't wait for an answer, before attacking again.

Yahiko and Kaoru knew they had to find help, and started to walk silently toward the dojo. Until Yuya and the Red Tiger stopped them. _We have to help Kenshin. _The thought crossed Yahiko's head as he ran up and hit the guy holding the spear on the head.

As quickly as he could he ran towards the dojo.

"Get back here you little..." he shouted after him.

"Stop," Yuya ordered. "We'll catch him later."

Just as before Kyo tried to rush kenshin, again failing. His time was running out, Kyo had ten minutes to finish the Battosai off, or... Kyo forced himself not to think about the time limit, and focus on just killing the Battosai. "Would you stop moving, it would hurt less that way."

Meanwhile

Yahiko ran up to the doors of the dojo, where Sagara Sanosuke stood. He was looking over the damage caused by the intruders. _Who did this I haven't seen anything like this since the whole incident with Saito. _Sano thought silently. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yahiko, "Why are you so tired?"

"Kenshin's in trouble," he replied modestly.

"What," Sano shouted, "where and by who?"

"A weird samurai," the boy screamed, "kenshin doesn't have his sword."

S+R: yeah I know it's kinda a weird spot to stop. Oh AND PLEASE REVEIW...


	6. CH5 Unwanted Guest

Disclaimer: Right now I Really wish I own both the shows, but sadly I don't.

S+R: Ok, to answer the review, we're in Kyo's time frame, and Kenshin's reward isn't a legal one. (It's like what someone who REALLY hates Kenshin would pay to have him killed.)

Swords of the man Slayers.

CH 5 Unwanted Guest

Sanosuke stood there dumbfounded for a moment. "What Kenshin doesn't have his sword! WHY?"

"I don't know," Yahiko shouted back, as he ran into Kenshin's room. "We have to help him." He rummaged through the wandering swordsman things, only to come up empty handed. _Where is it? I know that Kenshin would never lose his sakabato. _

Sanosuke watch over Yahiko's shoulder just as worried as the black haired boy was.

Dr. Gensai came from behind and explained, "you won't find his sword here." From behind his back he pulled out a different sword. "Here give him this. It's a Muramassa so be careful."

The Fight

Kyo's time was slowly running out. It had been almost seven minutes, so Kyo changed his plans. Benitora still had the girl as a prisoner. "How about this I take the damn girl for awhile while you find a sword." Kyo suggested in an annoyed voice. He didn't really like this, but if the Battosai got a sword and his ten minutes were up, he couldn't win.

"Kaoru-dono stays here." Kenshin ordered, "if you require a rest then this one would agree."

"I'm not as weak as you," Kyo shouted at the hitokiri, "I'm just getting bored."

In the distance the faint sound of running feet appeared. Over the horizon Yahiko and Sanosuke appeared. In Yahiko's small hands he carried a long sword. Once he got close enough he threw the weapon to kenshin.

In his left, Kenshin grabbed the sheath, but did not draw the long sword. Kyo laughed at the Battosai's action. "Now if you require a break then this one will wait." Kenshin said softly.

"I told you before I don't need a damn break." Kyo replied as again he tried to thrust, and again it was dodged. With that little break Kyo had enough time to kill the great warrior. One thing bothered him however. He still hadn't drawn his new sword. "Draw your sword already."

"This one will not draw any other sword then a Sakabato." Kenshin sighed.

"It's your funeral," Kyo muttered.

During the little conversation the Red Tiger was trying to take his revenge on Yahiko, only to be stopped by Sanosuke. "Now you wouldn't hurt a little kid?" Sano asked kindly.

Benitora put his spear into a battle stance, and came toward the fight merchant. Using his strength Sano stopped the blade from cutting him, and in the process broke the tip off. "How did..." Benitora complained, in utter amazement, "no ones broke my spear with their bare hands."

Yuya came up to the ruffian and asked, "what is a sakabato?"

Benitora didn't answer, but Yahiko did, "It's a reverse blade edge thing."

"Why would the man slayer use a sword he couldn't kill people with?" Yuya asked no one in particular.

"Kenshin's not like that anymore. He vowed not to kill people anymore." Kaoru stated honestly.

"And that's why Kyo's going to win." Yukimura Sanada smiled.

"When did..." Sanosuke jumped?

"He does that on occasion," Benitora answered, "He's an ally... I think."

Yahiko didn't really care who he was, but was still mad at him for saying Kenshin was going to lose. "Kenshin's not going to lose, got it. His is the best in Japan."

"Not gonna happen," Yuya denied, "there's no way Demon eyes Kyo the killer of over a thousand man can lose to some swordsman who looks like a girl."

Sano helped Yahiko's side, "Kenshin's beat some of the strongest samurai, and still come out on top. This guy is no different."

"True but Kyo killed on an open field, while your friend did it in the shadows." Yukimura countered.

"Still," Kaoru whispered, _Kenshin can't lose._

In the distance, unnoticed by the group, a police man approached. On his hip was a katana. And on his face there was a devil's smile.


	7. CH6 Interference

Disclaimer: Right now I Really wish I own both the shows, but sadly I don't.

S+R: Sorry its been awhile, I've been really busy lately, but enjoy.

Swords of the Man Slayers.

CH 6 Interference

Kenshin was still not drawing his sword, and Kyo was beginning to get annoyed by it. _I'm not going to lose to anybody. _Kyo said inwardly. Now was as good as ever to use Kaze no Koe. "Time to die Battosai!" He shouted out.

"Why does everybody say that to Kenshin?" Yahiko noticed.

"Not everybody," Kaoru corrected, "just lots of them say that."

"The kids got a point." Sanosuke Sagara agreed. "But Kaoru has more truth to what she said."

Yuya, Yukimura and Benitora where standing watch Kyo try and try to land a good blow on the Battosai. Kyo however wasn't having much luck. Yuya was nervous for more then one reason. If Kyo won she'd get the reward for the Battosai, but if Kyo lost what would happen? She would get the bounty, but the wasn't making her all to happy. Kyo had saved her life more then once, some how it would be hard to let go, and that would mean she would be stuck with Benitora.

The thought of having Bentitora with her gave her a bad taste in her mouth.

The Red Tiger on the other hand was enjoying the fight. He kinda wanted to join in, but then Kyo would probably kill him. Anyhow this was Kyo's fight. Next to Benitora was Yukimura who seemed to be analyzing every move either of the two made."Kyo seems to be having trouble." The black haired general announced.

"Well duh," Yahiko added, "everyone knows that Kenshin is way better."

"You obviously can't tell who's the better samurai is kid." Yuya explained. "There is no way Kyo can't beat a girlie man."

"Then way hasn't he beat him yet?" Yahiko shouted. "Kenshin hasn't even drew his sword yet, and he's still beating who ever that guy is."

The arguing had distracted Kenshin, causing him to trip, dropping the sword in the process. Kyo took the advantage, and started the final attack. Only to be stopped by the police man.

"Sorry, but I'm the one who will kill the Battosai." The Japanese cop said in a evil voice.

"Who's that," Benitora asked?

The other to members of Kyo's group just shook their heads.

"What is Saito doing here?" Sano yelled out without even realizing he said it. "I thought we left him in Kyoto."

"Obviously he came back," Kaoru stated. "I mean he might of got ..."

Before she could finish Yuya jumped in. "So this guy's a police officer."

"Yeah ." Yahiko said.

"Then way is he here," Yuya asked.

"Do you really think you guys are the only ones after Kenshins life?" Sanosuke replied. "There's a lot of people. And this moron is one of them."

"They have a ten year duel or something like that." Yahiko finished.

"That would explain a little." Yukimura said, "but that doesn't mean he should just interfere like that."

"Yes," Kenshin said from behind Saito's back. "This is between us. You should not interfere. We will finish of duel sometime, but not now." the read head grabbed the sword from the ground.

"You can't beat him if you're dead." Kyo laughed, As he took his stance. " I intend to be the one to send you to hell."

"This one has no intent of dying today." Kenshin said as he took his stance.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I wish I owned both the shows, but sadly I don't.

S+R I finally updated :) YAAAAAAAH! I know it's short, but I REALLY REALLY hope you can enjoy it. I'm sorry if the characters are off, I haven't read SDK in like ever

Swords of the Man Slayers.

CH 7 Another Battle

Kyo was starting to run out of ideas the time limit was almost up, and he barely hurt the gaunt samurai, known as the Battosai. "You should have let him help, then I might have more of a challenge." Kyo snickered intimidatingly. "Now the rest of this fight will be boring."

On the side lines Saito cursed under his breath. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket, and brought it to his mouth. With a slight flick of his wrist a match was light . The bright yellow embers ignited the cigarette. _That loser has big words. Does he really think he can draw out the Battosai like that. And I thought bird head was stupid._

"Look who got benched," Benitora laughed at the cop. "I thought you were tough."

"If you're looking for a fight go fight the moron over there." said Saito gesturing over to Sanosuke. "He's more in your league."

"What's that suppose to mean?" countered Sano.

"Then maybe I'm in your league?" Asked Yukimura with a smile. "Only one of us can be able to fight the winner."

"I'll show you my true power then finish with the Battosai, and if I have time I'll beat your friend."Saito knew the words were true. That and he wasn't about to be shown up by a girlie looking man. "Step right up and see the power of my Gatatsu." He grabbed for his sword.

"Maybe, maybe not." Yukimura answered as he grabbed he's sword.


End file.
